


Young God

by Aliceisoverit



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Mallory as Hecate, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Song: Young God (Halsey), What-If, inspired by a lovely youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceisoverit/pseuds/Aliceisoverit
Summary: Mallory has always known something wicked was at play when it came to her powers.Maybe, after all, her grandmother's tails weren't only myths and delirious stories.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Mallory, Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wandering souls!  
> It's been a hot minute since I've been in the AHS fandom, but today I listened to Young God again after a long time and it got me thinking about Millory. And about this little piece I wrote a while back and published it only on tumblr.  
> So, here it is, with some minor editing. I don't know if the grammar is correct at all so forgive me any mistakes, english is my second language!  
> Anyway, I can't for the life of me find the youtube video that, along with Young God by Halsey, inspired this story anymore- I tried looking through youtube and it just vanished! T.T Basically it was a beautiful editing that reimagined Mallory as the reincarnation of the Goddess Hecate and I LOVE THIS THEORY. All that power, all that mystery background, all that storyline potential! I fell in love with that idea and here I am, 1 and half year later.   
> I don't know if I'll continue this story at all or leave it at that, we'll see where the inspiration guides me!  
> XO

_‘Once upon a time, there was a tale whispered in the woods. It was a cruel legend, one that spoke of betrayal and injustice; of wicked gods and a girl._

_Her name was murmured between the Gods with hassle and at times pure rage. She was looked down from Above with coldness, alleged disregard and from the Underworld with hatred and great envy._

_Both parties shared a growing desire for her disappearance: they wanted to erase her name from history._

_“Who do you believe you are, fool child? **Do you feel like a** **young God** , unworthy usurper?” they spitted out from their gilded thrones._

_Nonetheless, their words were just a candle in the wind, a frail bickering that couldn’t erode her will and life purpose._

_She was given a name at the beginning of times: **Hecate.**_

_She was a Goddess among Gods, the Three Faced, the Guardian of crossroads, She that operates from afar and She who works her will. The one who maintains the equilibrium between the worlds._

_She was the girl that walked between realms and their rightful warden, mighty protector of humanity and Earth._

_She who holds the power, bound to be alone until the end of the universe._

_But who could dethrone such power?_

_The hungry Gods had been planning her demise for a long time and the girl knew. They had gathered together, combining the powers of the Underwold and the Above, sentencing the end of her queendom._

_The Young God knew that gruelling times were to come upon humanity, so she acted quickly._

_Unbeknownst to the Hungry Gods, she abandoned her throne -forged by the shiny stones of infinite moons- for the first time in millennia. Unbeknownst to them, she descended on Earth._

_She couldn’t leave her beloved world without the strength to fight back._

_She came to Earth and took a mortal as her groom, gifting him and their children with a flame of her powers._

_Slowly and steadily, that flame burst into thousands of fires that built a sacred shield against the direct manipulation of Light and Darkness._

_When the Gods discovered the deed, they were furious._

_They took her away and killed her beloved, but they could never take her children, daughter and sons of Earth. Some stories tell of how she cried as his groom was brutally murdered before her eyes, others how her rage was felt even in the darkest pits of the Underworld._

_Although many tales were spread among humans, no one never knew the truth._

_Hecate was stoic when they stripped her off the throne, her head held high as they condemn her immortal soul in an endless limbo. **The Hungry Gods raised their ornate cups victoriously.**_

**_The Usurper Goddess was dead._ **

**_Oh, but what a terrible mistake to take a mother away from her children. Her glorious legacy never forgot._ **

**_And to these days, they still walk on Earth, worshipping Hecate as their only Goddess._ **

**_They call themselves witches and warlocks.’_ **

“Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft, mother of us all” her grandmother used to tell at the end of the story, sliding one hand through her hair softly.

“So, tell me, foolish girl, do you feel like a young god?” asked the mocking voice in the dark.

“Do you feel like a young god, _Mallory?_ ” questioned another husky voice, before Mallory was engulfed by the darkness around her.

She jolted awake, screaming.


End file.
